<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《圣诞甜筒/Christmas ice cream》 by Ashili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416181">《圣诞甜筒/Christmas ice cream》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashili/pseuds/Ashili'>Ashili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 抖S杀生丸, 捆绑, 放置, 现代, 落地窗, 蒙眼, 被肏傻的犬夜叉, 道具, 饥渴难耐犬夜叉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashili/pseuds/Ashili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>非常感谢群里的小可爱帮助了我。<br/>这是十几天前在QQ群里简略写的，我正准备拿去精修，结果发现我把存档给删了。还好群里有人留底，帮助了我。muaヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ</p><p>其实就是一些动作的拼接，食用愉快，谢谢。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《圣诞甜筒/Christmas ice cream》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>道具放置</p><p>蒙眼捆绑<br/>落地窗<br/>轻微语言羞辱（真的就一点）<br/>隐性抖S杀生丸X饥渴难耐犬夜叉<br/>被肏傻的犬夜叉（？？<br/>↓<br/>注意避雷。</p><p> </p><p>平安夜</p><p>  一场鹅毛大雪悄无声息的降临，给予世界属于冬日独有的浪漫色彩。</p><p> 明日便是圣诞节了，圣诞气息最浓厚的时间便是平安夜与圣诞节当天。其中最有标志性的景点恐怕就是广场的圣诞树。</p><p>  彩带，光球，玩偶，小礼物，树顶巨大的发光五角星。美丽极了。</p><p>  这正是约会的好时候，情侣最浪漫的事情便是依偎着广场下巨大的圣诞树下，看着对方含情脉脉的眼睛。</p><p>  他们相互赠送着礼物，可能是苹果，也可能是……身体的欢愉</p><p>  被迫禁欲已久的犬夜叉凭借着敏锐的嗅觉抓住了这个难得的机会。</p><p> 他受够了自己性冷淡哥哥兼男友的杀生丸。无论是犬夜叉怎么引诱都无动于衷，渔网袜、开高叉旗袍、情趣内衣，甚至他真空上阵主动告诉杀生丸自己里面没什么都没穿，杀生丸也毫无反应就像个柳下惠。</p><p>  但是！犬夜叉百折不饶！他快要饥渴疯了，他迫切地想要和杀生丸在床上打架，美曰其名是圣诞礼物。</p><p>  于是犬夜叉性爱作战计划！开始！</p><p>  俗话说失败是成功之母…根据之前屡战屡败积累下的经验，犬夜叉再一次熟练的进行计划中。</p><p> 犬夜叉从杀生丸衣柜里掏出的宽大微薄男友衬衫。</p><p> 不知道哪家店买来的爱爱红色丝带，那家店老板还贴心的示范给犬夜叉丝带怎么样绑在身上才会更显身材。</p><p> 最后犬夜叉抹上不知道在哪家店买来的口红，颜色偏橘，抹在嘴上好似鎏金蜜糖。犬夜叉看看化妆镜，突然眉头一皱，他立马抽出一张纸巾，轻轻的将口红擦淡。</p><p> 一切准备就绪，他看着全身镜里的自己满意极了。</p><p> 暖灯下，宽松的衬衫因为故意前倾的腰部而侃侃遮住挺翘的臀部与性器，露出白花花的大腿与绝对领域，引发无限遐想。红色的丝带勾勒出犬夜叉纤细有力的腰，雪白的衬衫下透出肌肤的蜜色。嘴唇如枫糖，但不显浮夸，只会让犬夜叉看起来诱色可餐。</p><p>  啊……多么自然而又富有小心机的打扮，甜甜的微笑是可爱暴击的魔法。看来犬夜叉没少干这样的事。</p><p> </p><p>“我回来了。”杀生丸下班回家，进屋。</p><p> 不知道为何，杀生丸发现今天的房屋有些许昏暗。他低头，看到犬夜叉乖巧的坐在木制地板上，候着他到家。</p><p> “杀生丸，欢迎回家。”声音甜腻腻，嘴巴像是掐了蜜。天上恰到好处的温柔笑容，乍一看像是一位等待丈夫回家的“妻子”。</p><p>「呕！」犬夜叉自己在心中反胃。</p><p> 杀生丸愣住，看着眼前的犬夜叉，他的手放在大腿之间，跪坐在小腿上。脸上的笑容乖巧极了，不像平时。</p><p> 他宽大的衬衫有些凌乱，露出修长的脖颈与锁骨。红色的丝带衬着衬衫下蜜色肌肤，让杀生丸想起半年前的一夜春宵。杀生丸感到一阵谜的口干舌燥，但马上他就冷静了下来，知道犬夜叉在玩什么小技俩，毕竟早有前科。</p><p>  “呵，犬夜叉，把外套穿上。”</p><p> 犬夜叉的脸顿时拉黑下来，肩头不停颤抖着。他简直要被眼前不解风情的人给气炸了。</p><p>  “杀生丸你给本大爷闭嘴！啰啰嗦嗦的。”</p><p>  杀生丸不语，犬夜叉现在总算是知道了，对付这种人，面子乃身外之物。于是犬夜叉干脆一头扑进杀生丸怀中，用手指头在杀生丸胸口打着圈圈。</p><p>  “今天……我是你的礼物，你我要做什么 都 可 以哦…”犬夜一顿一顿道出，心中被自己腻的发慌。</p><p>  杀生丸不为所动并将怀中的犬夜叉推开。</p><p>   “…犬夜叉，既然你都这么说了，那你把家里卫生做了吧，新年也快到了。”说着说着，右手用手指轻轻一勾脖子上的领带，正准备将领带脱下，左手领着包，人一步步向书房走去。</p><p> 犬夜叉呆愣地看着逐渐远离自己的背影。</p><p> “喂！杀生丸你到底是不是男人！”</p><p> 杀生丸显然没有把犬夜叉说的话放心上，依旧笔直走向书房。</p><p> 犬夜叉心中的小人气到打滚，头发都有些炸起。</p><p>  「本大爷都放下脸面了，还是不行。都半年了，每一次，都这样！」</p><p>  犬夜叉越想越气愤，干脆蛮狠地将背对自己的杀生丸扑倒在地上，一屁股坐在杀生丸的腰上，他低头看到杀生丸脸着地，额头险些磕在柜子角上。</p><p> 「……好像……玩大了」犬夜叉有些许发毛，感觉周围凉飕飕的。</p><p> 杀生丸的整张脸都埋在毛绒的地毯上，好在地毯足够软杀生丸的鼻子才没有出事。但他明显被激怒了。</p><p>  杀生丸不知道用了什么法子，在电光石火之间，和犬夜叉交换姿势，一个翻滚将原先坐在自己腰上的犬夜叉摁在地上。</p><p> “呵，犬夜叉，那你说什么才叫男人？”杀生丸气笑了，挑眉戏谑道。</p><p> 犬夜叉明显被杀生丸的反问堵着了。“就……就那样呗”</p><p> “哪样？一定要想其他人那样吗？。”「像其他人那样毫不爱怜伴侣。」</p><p> </p><p> “喂！杀生丸你做什么！”犬夜叉顿时毛孔悚然好似全身浸泡在冬日的湖水中，他开始挣扎。</p><p> 杀生丸把犬夜叉更加大力地摁在地上，用膝盖压着犬夜叉的大腿。犬夜叉贴着地板，任他怎么挣扎都无法翻转过来。杀生丸一手像巨钳一样把犬夜叉的手臂后弄在犬夜叉的后背上钳住。另一手拿着领带，把犬夜叉的双手缠住。</p><p> 犬夜叉动弹不得，他身上的红带很快被杀生丸解开，原本就十分单薄的衣服被杀生丸轻松撕开。露出蜜色的肌肤，小巧粉红的乳头在微冷的空气中颤抖着。</p><p> 最后浑身都被杀生丸粗暴的脱光，不同寻常容忍自己的杀生丸，这样陌生的杀生丸使犬夜叉有些害怕，但更多的是激动。犬夜叉的脸上浮现出如夕阳西下时的红晕，后穴开始隐晦的分泌淫液。</p><p>「即使是这样粗暴的对待，他也欣然接受吗…」</p><p>  杀生丸的脸色差到了极致，他觉得这半年来的隐忍都是白费。他捡起被自己丢再一旁从犬夜叉身上脱下来的红丝带。</p><p>  “唔……”红丝带跟着杀生丸的动作从犬夜叉的大腿根穿过，摩擦到已经有些勃起的性器，犬夜叉的穴口流出一条细细的淫水。</p><p>「总于…要开始了吗！」犬夜叉激动不已，他觉得自己终于可以开荤了。</p><p>  但是杀生丸的动作并没有如他所愿，红丝带穿过手臂等个个部位，三两下一个漂亮的龟甲缚绑好了，动作是那样的行云流水。</p><p>  绑好龟甲缚的一瞬间，杀生丸立马起身向自己的寝室走去。</p><p>  “喂…喂！杀生丸！你这个混蛋！你要去做什么？！”犬夜叉石裂。</p><p>  片刻过后，犬夜叉看到杀生丸从房间中拿来震动棒，一步步向犬夜叉靠近着。犬夜叉有种不详的预感，他悄悄向后蠕动但柜子阻挡了他的动作。犬夜叉马上就要为自己的举动付出惨烈的代价。</p><p>  果不其然，杀生丸将震动棒快准狠地插进犬夜叉后穴，由于淫液的原因，震动棒很轻松就插入到了深处。</p><p>  “啊哈……我错了！我唔！…”由于突如其来的快感犬夜叉叫了一声，但是那小巧的嘴很快就被杀生丸塞上口球。</p><p>  “嘘，犬夜叉，你有些太吵了”杀生丸两眼笑眯，宛如两道新月，冰山美人终于破天荒的笑了，好似昙花一现般的惊艳短暂。</p><p>  但犬夜叉显然感觉不到一丝美感，他只知道自己玩脱了。</p><p>  杀生丸在犬夜叉有些恐惧的眼神下检查犬夜叉口球是否带好后，开启了震动棒的最低档。</p><p> 假肉棒突然在犬夜叉的后穴中震动着。</p><p> “唔……唔！”过长的空窗期使犬夜叉的后穴比往常敏感，即使是最低档犬夜叉也觉得有些难以吃消。</p><p>  他因为口球的原因无法合闭嘴巴，因为快感津液情不自禁的分泌，从嘴角流下，滴在毛毯上。</p><p> “真是淫荡呢……犬夜叉，既然你这么饥渴的话，那你就在这里好好享受吧。”杀生丸嘲讽道</p><p>  犬夜叉狠狠地瞪着他，这种眼神很成功的引起杀生丸的注意。</p><p> “对了，忘记一件很重要的事情。”犬夜叉看着杀生丸一脸幸好想起来的表情直想打他一拳。</p><p> 杀生丸手上拿着个皮质眼罩，他温柔地为犬夜叉带上，犬夜叉无法反抗，只能任由自己的世界变的一片昏暗。</p><p>  杀生丸打量几眼现在魅惑至极的犬夜叉满意极了，但他并不留恋，他打开房间暖气，毫怜香惜玉地走进书房，放任犬夜叉独自一人在地毯上“享受”……某种意义上也是享受吧。</p><p>  犬夜叉的世界一片黑暗，名为“未知”的不安感拢向犬夜叉，犬夜叉被迫专注于后穴震动的假肉棒。现在，已经没有任何事物可以转移他的注意力，他的身子此时敏感极了。</p><p>  “啊哈……啊…”下体传来的阵阵快感积少成多，如涓涓细流一般最后汇入江河主干，但是这种快感又不至于使他解放。</p><p> 不一会儿，犬夜叉的肉棒炽热而高高翘起，但因为无法解放开始变的胀痛。他心底莫名有些绝望。</p><p>「那个……混蛋！」</p><p> 犬夜叉也曾想过挣脱丝带，用自己的双手解放快要爆炸的性器，然后冲进书房暴打杀生丸。<br/>但经过数次奋力挣扎后，除了让自己脱力以外，这个红丝带没有任何松动。</p><p> 「呜……好难受，杀生丸那个家伙从哪学来的绑法，还绑的那么牢固。」</p><p>  犬夜叉简直快要哭出来，这和他想象中的不一样。</p><p> 时间一点一滴过去，犬夜叉的大脑被这股若有若无的快感折磨的有些迟钝，前端的性器在不久前终于痛苦地缓缓射精。但他的性器由于后穴又再次勃起，这一次是再也无法射出精液。</p><p> 他的身体渴求着更加强烈的快感。</p><p> 「唔哈，乳头好痒…呜…谁可以帮我挠挠…」犬夜叉的乳头变的挺翘红润，他下意识地在毛毯上摩擦着。娇嫩的乳头一次次在毛毯的绒毛上扫过，最后变得肿大，好似一对诱色可餐的红果。</p><p>与此同时，杀生丸公务处理完毕，他呼了一口气，看看表，一个小时过去了。</p><p>他想起客厅中的犬夜叉突然勾起嘴角，莫名的笑了。从抽屉里拿出遥控器，将震动棒调到了最大档。</p><p>  “！！唔，啊～”另一端的犬夜叉身体抽搐，突如其来的高潮使他仿佛到达了天堂。性器猛得射出精子玷污了地毯，在地毯上看起来尤为扎眼。</p><p>  释放后的犬夜叉有种福至心灵的感觉，他以为这场噩梦终于结束。但持久而尖锐的快感提醒了他，这场疯狂的性爱并没有结束。</p><p>  “唔哈，唔……！啊”</p><p> 假肉棒突然冒出一层细毛，猛烈地在后穴震动并且高度旋转，细毛随着旋转细致的刷过肉壁的每一个褶皱，现在高度敏感的犬夜叉哪里吃的消这个，他脚背直弓起，腰有一瞬间抽筋。媚肉狠狠吸附着假肉棒，被假肉棒碾压出无数的汁水，在旋转的同时总有淫水飙出肉穴。</p><p>  “唔！！”犬夜叉再次高潮，精液射出性器，溅到他自己的脸上。</p><p>  他已经丧失理智，身体在毛毯上不断蠕动乱蹭，好在口球抵住牙齿，否则犬夜叉估计会咬到舌头，但是，口球的副作用导致了犬夜叉现在蹭的满脸口水。</p><p> </p><p>  这时候，杀生丸在泡澡，仿佛忘记了在大厅里被自己用龟甲缚绑着的犬夜叉。</p><p> 等杀生丸穿着浴袍出来时。犬夜叉已经没有动静，杀生丸解开他的眼罩，看到他两眼无神的望向上方，精液与淫液将地毯打湿到一塌糊涂，就连他身上都有些脏兮兮的。</p><p>  杀生丸用手指缓缓戳犬夜叉的后穴，发现此时此刻犬夜叉后穴就像一个不知足的沼泽，湿热并且缓慢的将他的手指吞噬着。</p><p>  简直一副被肏熟的模样。</p><p>  杀生丸好像对于现在的结果早有预料了，他平静地解开犬夜叉的口球，犬夜叉的小巧可爱的舌头拢出。</p><p>  杀生丸也不嫌脏，耐心的将犬夜叉抱在怀里，摸摸等待了一段时间，直到犬夜叉回神。刚回神，犬夜叉就泪眼朦胧地看着杀生丸，但是杀生丸觉得犬夜叉现在眼神十分呆愣。</p><p> 乍一看像被肏傻了</p><p> 但实则没有。犬夜叉其实还是回复一丝神志 ，只不过他的那一丝神志薄弱到几乎归零。</p><p> 薄弱到什么地步？犬夜叉甚至在杀生丸拔出震动棒的时候，他还会因为后穴忽然的空虚而感到微微不适应。</p><p> 他一头埋在杀生丸怀里，委屈巴巴的用沙哑的声音向杀生丸撒娇:“哥哥……我后面空荡荡……有点难受♥”</p><p>  杀生丸平静地听着犬夜叉一脸无辜的说出一番惊世骇俗的话。</p><p>  他确定，犬夜叉被肏傻了。而且他下体被这翻话挑逗的有些许抬头的意思，但他看着现在的犬夜叉，终于有良心的于心不忍。</p><p>  杀生丸轻柔解开犬夜叉身上的龟甲缚，长时间的束缚使犬夜叉的身上或多或少的留下些红痕，这使犬夜叉看起来更诱色可餐。</p><p> 就在杀生丸快要消气之时，束缚后犬夜叉高兴了一小会，然后扭身俯下掰开他自己的屁股给杀生丸看，力量打开了后穴口暴露出湿答答的媚肉。他还用手指头伸进自己后穴扣挠着，撒娇求杀生丸肏他。</p><p> “哥哥……我后面空荡荡的好难受，哥哥进来嘛♥，我想要哥哥爱啊！…唔哈～哥哥好大！”</p><p> 犬夜叉话还没说完，杀生丸粗暴地把勃起的性器插入淫液泛滥的小穴，很明显，杀生丸被他的举动气的不轻。</p><p>  “啪！”巴掌划破空气，杀生丸一巴掌打在犬夜叉圆挺的屁股上，声音尤为响亮，犬夜叉的性器都痛的有些精神低迷。</p><p>  “呜…哥哥好痛啊…呜噫！～～不要！♥不要再玩它了！呜哈！♥”犬夜叉因疼痛忍不住哭泣，杀生丸突然用力拈住他已经红肿不堪的乳头，用力而富有技巧的揉搓着，大拇指指甲不停扣挠着乳孔，于是到口的呜咽变了浪叫。</p><p>  “犬夜叉，好好含着。”犬夜叉的后穴牢牢吮着杀生丸的肉棒，杀生丸开始猛烈的抽插。</p><p> “唔，啊哈，哥哥，哥哥好厉害！”犬夜叉脱力了，他的屁股因为杀生丸的性器而高撅着，但他的双腿已经半跪，双手更是无力支撑上身，以至于他娇嫩的乳头紧贴毛毯，不停的被毛毯摩擦碾压着。</p><p>  杀生丸每撞击一次，犬夜叉变前进一下，很快，犬夜叉就被推到了墙上。</p><p>  墙？那真的是墙吗？</p><p>  杀生丸看着那面“墙”若有所思，他有种不好的念头，趁着犬夜叉现在昏着脑袋，可以好好的逗逗他。</p><p>  杀生丸拔出性器，拉开“墙”上的帘子，屋外的雪景一览无余。</p><p> 这“墙”与其说是墙，不如说是一面落地窗。</p><p> 一面外面看不到里面，里面却可以看到外面的落地窗。</p><p> 杀生丸知道那面落地窗外面看不到里面，犬夜叉自然也知道，但是此时此刻他已经傻了。傻子怎么会记得呢？混沌的大脑恐怕只剩下自己哥哥的肉棒。</p><p>  杀生丸拉开窗帘后，他俯身，捏着犬夜叉的下巴，逼着他看向窗外。</p><p>  犬夜叉看着落地窗呆若木鸡，但是杀生丸可不给他反应时间。</p><p>  他直接把性器粗暴的插入犬夜叉后穴，开始更猛烈的撞击。</p><p> 肏的犬夜叉把整个上身都贴在墙上，一只腿被杀生丸高高抬起，犬夜叉的性器抵住玻璃窗上。<br/>冰凉的玻璃刺激的犬夜叉后穴一紧，杀生丸闷哼。</p><p>  “犬夜叉，你觉得过会儿这里会有路人经过吗？”</p><p> “啊……唔，呜哈～哥哥，我错了，我不……啊哈～我……不要…唔啊……在这里！”犬夜叉怕极了，他想要挣脱。他也成功挣脱了，他跑向房间里，但是刚挣脱就被杀生丸抓住脚腕拖了回去。</p><p> 这一次，犬夜叉再也跑不掉了，他的脸颊被摁在玻璃上，乳头随着杀生丸的肏弄而在玻璃上摩擦着。</p><p>  “噫唔♥！哈啊，哥哈～哥！不要！啊哈～”犬夜叉哀求着，但是一句话因为快感而说的不像样子。</p><p> “如果有人看到，他们会报警吗？他们一定的吧，而且他们还会用手机拍下你现在淫荡的样子。”杀生丸说话间的热气呼在犬夜叉敏感的耳朵上。</p><p>  “啊 ～不要，哥哥……我不想！唔……啊哈……”犬夜叉的话有些含糊，因为过于害怕而无法控制口水，口水沾湿了玻璃，因此他的脸被口水沾染。</p><p> 虽然犬夜叉口上说很害怕，但是他的身体十分诚实。</p><p> 大量的淫液分泌而出，越发精致的后穴差点让杀生丸缴械投降。</p><p>  “啧，犬夜叉，你现在就像我的一只小狗。”<br/>  杀生丸突然用手握住犬夜叉的性器，开始慢慢的抚慰，从上到下，揉捏着犬夜叉的卵蛋，一寸寸向上抚摸着，最后在铃口打转，惹得犬夜叉不断轻喘</p><p>  后面的抽插九浅一深，富有技巧。每一次抽插犬夜叉的后穴都发出淫荡的水声。</p><p> 最后在双重的快感下，犬夜叉毫无例外射了出来。</p><p> 稀疏的精液溅在窗上，犬夜叉的身体在给玻璃“清理着。”</p><p>  犬夜叉满足了，杀生丸还没呢。</p><p>  他可不管现在继续猛烈地肏犬夜叉会给犬夜叉带来什么毁天灭地快感。</p><p>  “啊啊！！哈，哥♥哥，哥哥太快了～我不行了！”犬夜叉被肏的两眼发昏，眼泪直冒。</p><p>  突然，一个路人从附近的小路上走了过来</p><p> 是个女人，漂亮的女人，她踏着高跟鞋一步步走来。</p><p>  杀生丸捏着犬夜叉的下巴，让他转头看向那个女人走来的方向。</p><p>“犬夜叉，有人来了，现在你要怎么办？嗯？你要快点想办法，不然的话你明天就‘出名’了”  听起来是杀生丸是替犬夜叉着急，实际上他现在一肚子的坏水正在沸腾。下体正在狠狠的撞击着犬夜叉。</p><p>“啊……我啊哈～不要，哥哥！有人来了，呜呜她，她会看见我的，唔啊～让我走！”犬夜叉拼了命的挣扎，但双方力量相差悬殊。犬夜叉的力气就好似在挠痒痒，薄弱的力量无法从杀生丸的手上挣脱，腰宛如被镶在自己哥哥的性器上。</p><p> 女人一步步走来，犬夜叉愈发紧张，身体因为紧张而更加敏感。快感已经堆积到了巅峰。</p><p> 那个女人终于走到窗前，她缓缓扭头。</p><p>  “啊……呜哇，唔，被看见了！要被看见了！”犬夜叉一边被肏着，一边哭的厉害。也不知道是因为害怕，还是因为爽才哭的。越是紧张，后穴吮得越紧。</p><p>  “啊！哥哥！好冰！唔啊啊！！……”</p><p>  突然杀生丸将冰凉的精液射入犬夜叉体内，冻得犬夜叉后穴痉挛了，肉壁都绞到一块。</p><p>  他两眼翻白，舌头舔舐着玻璃上的精液。萎靡不振的性器已经射不出任何东西，只能魏魏抖抖的射出尿液。</p><p>  杀生丸觉得自己有些太过了，他抽出身下的性器，安抚着身下的人不断抽泣的人，说。</p><p>  “犬夜叉，这个玻璃外面看不进来的。放心…别哭了。”杀生丸顺着背脊一寸寸亲吻着他颤抖的背。</p><p>   犬夜叉不语，干脆转身一头埋进杀生丸怀中，蹭得杀生丸一身肮脏不明液体，杀生丸也任由他把鼻涕乱呼到自己的浴袍上，宽大的手掌慢慢轻拍着犬夜叉，抚慰着犬夜叉。</p><p>  最后犬夜叉在温柔的安抚下，在熟悉的气息中，安心沉睡。</p><p> </p><p>  犬夜叉昏了过去，杀生丸轻轻将他打横抱起走进浴室，温柔清理着他后穴的精液，与他洗个热腾腾的澡，最后在他红肿的穴口敷上药。</p><p>  在已经熄灯的房间中，杀生丸看着被窝中沉沉熟睡的犬夜叉，爱惜的如蜻蜓点水般吻下他的额头，没有任何欲望，只有无限的眷恋。</p><p>  杀生丸轻声道：“圣诞快乐，犬夜叉。”辛苦你了，睡个好觉吧。</p><p> </p><p>End </p><p> </p><p>   这是一月八九号左右，反正就是N久前的车，我在群里口嗨完后一直没有发LOF，今天精修一下。</p><p>  我要特别感谢群里的某个小可爱！我要精修时手抖把口嗨给删了，幸亏他有留底。</p><p>2020.1.26</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>非常感谢群里的小可爱帮助了我。<br/>这是十几天前在QQ群里简略写的，我正准备拿去精修，结果发现我把存档给删了。还好群里有人留底，帮助了我。muaヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ</p><p>其实就是一些动作的拼接，食用愉快，谢谢。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>